dnseafandomcom-20200214-history
Prof K Nest Remedial Class
Prof K Nest Remedial Class is a "sequel" to the previous Professor K Nest, introduced in Patch Version 219. It is available to players who are Level 93. Overview Stage 1: Proto-Omega Experiment Party Mechanics: # A random player will be inflicted with poison that damages and pushes away party members. In addition, two 'Unstable Balls' will be spawned and players are to push them together such that they collide to create a 'safe zone', as indicated by a green hemisphere. Players should stay in to avoid the area-wide attack. The poison on the player only disperses several seconds before the area-wide attack is inflicted rather than immediately upon creating the safe zone, take care to not push party members out of the safe zone. # Proto-Omega Experiment may attempt to inflict an area-wide attack and will charge with a single colour shield. During this time, Proto-Omega Experiment is invulnerable. Players should evacuate into an area of a different colour shield to protect themselves from damage. Hardcore Variation: * Four 'Unstable Balls' will be spawned instead. However, two of the balls will disappear upon kicking. * During the shield-charging, Proto-Omega Experiment will constantly pull players towards him. Stage 2: Upgraded Tenakrun Party Mechanics: # Players are to kill the 'Exploding Scarabee' which will spawn after a certain time. The Exploding Scarabee will usually be at the opposite end from where the boss is currently at. If the Exploding Scarabee is not killed, it will cause an area-wide attack. Hardcore Variation: * Two 'Exploding Scarabee' will be spawned at opposing ends of the map. Stage 3: Professor K Party Mechanics: # Players need to enter a portal where they will be sent to a circular-shaped laboratory. A bomb will appear above each player and each player must be next to a reactor when the bomb explodes in order to destroy the reactor. The bomb will not deal damage to the player but will damage and push away nearby party members. In addition, a laser beam emitting from the centre of the map will rotate in an clockwise direction. The laser beam will damage the players and push players away from their current position. Players can jump over them to avoid being hit. The party must destroy all reactors within the time limit to prevent an area-wide attack Hardcore Variation: * There is an additional laser beam positioned above the players' head, hence damaging and pushing away any players who jumped and made contact with the beam. Boss Stage: Resurrected Professor K Party Mechanics: # Upon reaching a predetermined time period, Resurrected Professor K will prepare to fire laser beam at the players. The player who is being targeted should move in front of Assistant K, using the arrows shown onscreen as a guide. The player should then move out of target when the target turns red. Upon successful hit on Assistant K, Professor K's shield will deplete. This is to be repeated until the shield is depleted or time runs out. Professor K is invulnerable during this time but the shield can be damaged by player attacks. If the shield is depleted, Professor K will be temporarily stunned. If the time runs out, an area-wide attack will be inflicted. Take care to not summon any characters as Resurrected Professor K may target mecha ducks, towers and relics instead. Hardcore Variation: * The target size of the laser beam is much smaller. In addition, no arrows will be shown onscreen, hence the minimap should be referred to. An achievement can be obtained if Assistant K is killed. Rewards The following rewards are possible drops: * Armour Engraving Scroll (see Engraving System) * Lv 93 Enhancement Heraldry Plate * Lv 93 Epic Dragon Jade * Hardened Labyss * Lv 93 Theano Weapon/Armour/Accessories * Lv 93 Desirous Theano Weapon/Armour/Accessories * Lv 93 Ultimate Theano Weapon/Armour The following rewards are possible drops in Hardcore mode, in addition to the above: * Weapon Engraving Scroll * Lv 93 Obsession Theano Weapon/Armour Changelog * Patch Version 219: Added * Patch Version 221: Hardcore Mode Added Category:Nests